1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for displaying a location of a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for displaying a location of a terminal of other subscribers during a call.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal now provides various types of functions, particularly communication functions, among which is a video call service. In the video call service, the information of a calling party (caller and callee) is displayed on a screen of each party to the call. Typically, an image of the other calling party is displayed to be larger than an image of the calling party.
Here, when a location of the other calling party needs to be identified during the video call, the portable terminal cannot immediately display the location information during a call even if the location information of the other party is received. In other words, when a subscriber A receives location information of a subscriber B during a call, a received location may not be immediately displayed without two or more steps of an application that are required to be performed to display a location of the subscriber B on the display of the portable terminal of subscriber A. The requirement applies regardless of a distance between a user and a destination.
For example, when the portable terminal has an application which displays location information provided by a third party, location information provided by another subscriber is searched through a global positioning system (GPS) and a distance and a direction from a current location of the portable terminal to the other subscriber is calculated and displayed based on a searched result. Thus, a method of displaying location information described above uses a one way communication, not a two way communication.
Therefore, in a conventional portable terminal, the problems include that location information may not be shared between calling parties during a call and the shared location information may not be displayed while a call is performed.